Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a fast-steering, deformable mirror system, and a method for manufacturing the same. The mirror system may be deployed in a sensor or video system.
Fast-steering mirror systems are known, and provide the backbone of some conventional sensors and/or video systems. Deformable mirror systems are also known, and may be used to correct for thermal distortion and/or other optical phenomena and/or artifacts.
In conventional fast-steering mirror systems, providing electrical signals from a base to the assembly carrying the mirror surface may be a challenge because the freedom of motion between these components. Known systems do not include a solution for carrying such signals in a compact configuration and/or without the introduction of signal disruption due to hysteresis and/or other phenomena.
A fast-steering, deformable mirror system may require drive signals for the deformable mirror surface to be conveyed across the interface between the base and the assembly carrying the mirror surface. As such, a compact, inexpensive fast-steering, deformable mirror system capable of providing drive signals to the assembly carrying the deformable mirror surface without signal disruption may not be currently available.